1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material treating apparatus, particularly an apparatus for developing disc films as photosensitive material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disc film developing treatment apparatus which assures that disc films of which consumption is maintained at a lower level at present can be treated by utilizing a part of treating liquid in a so-called automatic developing apparatus for treating a strip of photosensitive material such as photographic film, printing paper or the like each of which is used widely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several years ago, a disc-shaped photographic film that is called disc film in which photographic exposure portions are arranged in an equally spaced relation along the periphery of the disc has been developed as photosensitive material for camera in place of a strip of photographic film which is used widely.
As a result of development of disc film, there were already several proposals as to treating apparatus, treating machines and associated devices usable for carrying out a series of so-called developing treatments for disc film ranging from developing to stabilizing. However, each of the above-mentioned conventional apparatuses, machines and devices is constructed in compliance with the conventional treating process or system for treating a large number of photographic films at a highly increased operational efficiency. Accordingly, employment of the conventional treating process or system is not economically advantageous and is impracticle due to the current situation that an amount of consumption of disc films is still at a lower level.
In view of the fact as mentioned above, inventors who work with the same assignee as the inventors of the present invention developed an apparatus for treating disc films as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,772, British Pat. No. 2122771B and West German Pat. No. 3317814 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,575, British Pat. No. 2173018A and West German Patent Application No. P 3610026.9-51. However, each of the above-noted prior inventions concerning apparatus, machines and devices is constructed in compliance with the established technical concept for treating a large number of photographic films at a highly increased operational efficiency. Accordingly, employment of the conventional treating apparatus, machines and associated devices is not satisfactory in respect of structure and construction, is not economically advantageous and is impracticle due to the current situation that an amount of consumption of disc film is still at a lower level.
Thus, the applicant of the present invention has made further development and invented an invention as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/010421, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,899, British Patent Application No. 8702954 and West German Patent Application No. P 3703578.9-51 as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/010422, British Patent Application No. 8702955 and West German Patent Application No. P 3703852.4-51, all owned by the same assignee.